Talk:Askin Nakk Le Vaar/Archive 1
Appearance Shouldn't we mention that he has big lips? Ölbohrinsel 22:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 582 Ending Looking at cnet128's translation of 582, Askin is wondering if he will be (lucky enough to be) chosen, not if he will be able to make decision. Shouldn't we make the correction? SilverRain (talk) 05:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Went ahead and added it in. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Profile Picture Umm...I don't know how to say this politely, but for multiple reasons...Askin's current profile is awful. Is there another image we could possibly use, because it looks completely below our standards.-- 17:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :I just had a look through all the chapters he's in and...no, doesn't look like it. Aside from maybe this picture with some cropping, there aren't any other head-on shots of him, and even this one is a little iffy since his mouth is so goshdarn wide-open.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I found one where is head is to the side, but too much of his hair is cut off. As you said the mouth looks ridiculous and it almost looks like he's...um...well...climaxing (don't kill me). 21:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :In that case, we'll just have to wait. The current image will do for now.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Profile picture 2 Since the old discussion is closed/and its been since June, figured to start this new one. I think the picture of when he was revealed in chapter 599 would fit better than this current one, he doesn't have his pronounced cheekbones and the shape/proportions of his face and hair seems a little off. so should we go for it and use the one from 599? granted its not a full shot of his entire head but still i think its better, plus pages like Driscoll Berci or Gremmy don't have the full shots of their heads yet those fit well. --Cross of Scaffold (talk) 17:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :That Image has no fair Use Rationale so it is illegal and has no use on this Site so it is up for deletion and removed from all pages. Also this is not the place to discuss this, the best place would be here but only with legal images that are in line with the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. Intelligence After having a look through this week's chapter once more, I noticed that Askin was rather sciency about Nimaiya and his blood loss: specifically, he easily guessed Nimaiya's mass within a range of 2 kg, then calculated how many liters of blood he had based on that mass and how much Nimaiya could safely lose before dying, all on the fly. Seeing as how that's not something Joe Blow off the street could do in his head or know the proportions for, would it be accurate to list him as having a Keen Intellect for being able to do this in the manner that he did, or do we think that's not enough evidence by itself?--Xilinoc (talk) 22:08, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I'd say yes, if it weren't for the fact that Askin pretty much told Nimaiya how to counter his ability. However since most characters do that for some strange reason, it probably isn't something to judge his intelligence on. --Mr.Rig and Zig 20:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I'd argue no, considering he said it was a part of his ability, not his own natural intelligence. More on Personality Could we add a bit more on his personality, mentioning that he is able to admit his mistakes and is able to show respect to his enemies, as when he was cut down by Nimiya he calmly admitted he underestimate his opponent. CoolJazzman (talk) 18:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Debut and other appearance Ok now that we've seen ALL the Ritters, I think its safe to say the one who fought Ukitake was Askin. The only other one even remotely similar hair-wise, is Nianzol but his hair is waaaaay longer. Plus the hooded guy from the chapter we see multiple Stern Ritter for the first time is painfully obviously Askin too.--Seigheil (talk) 18:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) You may want to add his views towards his ability and how he is seen as an underling. --Primarch11 14:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Immense Spirtual Pressure Ok, I think we should change Askin Spiritual Power from Great to Immense and mention how he and his other elites defeated the Royal Guard, but I don't want to put it up on the actual page and rather have someone delete it, so I like to write want I think we should put in, and see if you like or not: Immense Spiritual Power: Askin's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. His strength earned him a position as one of Yhwach elite guards. After being revived by the Auswahlen his power level increased, that allowed him (and the other elite guards) to defeat the Royal Guards. CoolJazzman (talk) 21:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Given that he and the other guards were revived in Quincy: Vollständig, which is what granted them their increase in power to begin with, it would go under Enhanced Spiritual Power in that section once we confirm that he has one.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:20, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, but should we add the Enhanced Spiritual power" in the other Elites Vollstandig section? CoolJazzman (talk) 17:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :I would say no. We don't know which of the Elite Guards defeated the rest of the Royal Guards; for all we know, Lille took them all out with '''The X-Axis, and that ability has nothing to do with spiritual power. It'll be speculation until we get some visual evidence, unfortunately.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:58, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Gift Ball Just wanted to ask if someone knows how Askin's attack was written in the original chapter. Depending on whether he simply used the japanese term for gift or actually pronounced it as 'gift', this could be some heavy pun, as Gift is the german term for 'posion'.--Transcendency (talk) 15:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's actually pretty interesting. Right now the raw isn't out, but once it is I'll check the page it's mentioned on. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC)